Nosferatu and the Emerald Eyes
by Axel-the-Female
Summary: I know nobody really likes OC's, but i wrote this awhile back on a whim. Enjoy?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0902f997abdc022c56e72cd89eceebf8"Alucard was enjoying a delicious goblet of blood mixed with a autumn wine for some spice. A little flavor doesn't hurt, right? He agreed with that as he drained the glass. Then, as he reached out to the bottle to pour more, he heard Walters soft footfalls come up to his door and Knock gently on the frame. "Alucard? Your needed by Sir Integra in the main lobby. She says she has an important job for you.". Alucard chuckled, standing up and fading into the shadows of the wall only to appear in the shadow of Sir Integra herself. He looked at her and smiled his almost ever constant grin, revealing his rows of long and sharp fangs. Integra smiled and cleared her throat before relaying her "important mission"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc2c2f4ce447dada58d37841eec50e89""As my guard dog if you will, you will serve me blindly and will protect me as well as what i hold dear. Correct?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a0ed4768350531b03bfb0da6cee402f"Alucard chuckled and replied, "Yes my master, don't ever question my loyalty to you. I'm all yours."./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f079cc035f9c569a54e85864f3dd3483"Illegra smiled confidently and replied, "Good because i have a mission for you to protect someone. Or more or less, take care of her for awhile. " Alucard raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He had never heard of such a thing pass his masters lips. 'Take care of someone? What the hell did she mean by that?' Integra then stepped aside slightly to reveal a small girl, peering curiously at Alucard from behind Integras' leg. Alucard walked closer, stooping down in front of the child to look her over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c790cb2c7b315c9b47529e538f503c47"She had very pale skin, blood red spiky hair, and very deep and piercing emerald eyes. She was very small in both height and weight, and she looked to have slightly sharp canine teeth. 'Although her scent said human, anything goes these days.' Alucard thought with a chuckle. She wore a simple blue tank top and red jean shorts. She was also barefoot. Oddly enough, she was smiling up at Alucard. A feat not many have been able to do honestly, let alone a child./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50188ef31e500c9264b3748cebcdf40""Hello , my names Fasha, whats your name?" Her voice was light and small, the sound of tinkling bells or maybe that of a gentle stream. Alucard dipped his head, removing his hat in a respectful manner. "I am Alucard, my girl. I am the king of the vampires and guard dog of the Hellsing corporation." He smiled wide at the girl, further showing off his fangs. He thought this might frighten her but in actuality, it made her smile in return. Albeit not as enthusiastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f8ee4f9189d482e09ccacd1b0eee8c"" Its nice to meet you Mr. Alucard. Are you strong like my daddy?" Integra smiled knowingly and Alucard laughed his booming laugh. "Oh your father is nothing in comparison to my strength child. So yes, I'm very strong and powerful.". She nodded and stepped away from Integra, staring Alucard straight in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebdc8cecee5f75d696db1f1498e7eb28""Alright then. I like you.", She stated bluntly. Alucard looked at her unsure for a moment before asking, " Is that so? Why would anybody like a vampire like me?" She merely smiled in response and put her hand on the side of Alucards face, similarly to that of what the queen would do. Alucard looked into the child's eyes mystified by her actions. Nobody had touched him like this besides the queen and Seras since he had become what he was today. 'Why would a child do so, willingly even?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d86e7959c592d1c6c3eacc8601591deb"Integra laughed and walked out with her boots clicking against the floor. She called back through the door way, "She is the daughter of Pantera, Alucard. Shes the child of a monster almost as bad as you. Don't let her get harmed, or we will lose the deal with her father. Hes the leader of a coven not far from here". And with those words, she stepped out. Leaving Alucard still in place on one knee in front of the small girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ebfdc3b20aaf3ac53b88db1fb6449a"He nodded and gently removed her hands from his face before he stood up and turned towards his room in the basement. "Come child." The girl replied with a over chipper "Yes sir!" and padded behind Alucard cheerfully. 'Human children...Female human children especially, are terrible for me. Ill send the girl with Seras then. Then they can both be unnaturally over happy together. Women'. He snorted at his thoughts in amusement. He went down the long corridor, making a few stops for when the girl tripped or needed to be waited upon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19fdbf5fa35b8ed208a76d81030c92e5"As they made it to the long hallway leading to his room, Alucard decided he'd try to get to know the child since he was going to be by her side quite often for awhile. "So girl, how old are you? You look quite puny to be any older than 10". This got an almost instant reaction out of the girl. She sneered up at the Nosferatu and rudely remarked, "I'm 14 you old bat! I'm just small for my age, but im not short!" She then pouted with her arms crossed and w3alked next to Alucard the rest of the way in grumbling but otherwise companionable quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06aaa9ebc62e56c30882c9d73307a891"When they got to the door, he opened it up for her and she easily walked under his arm and into the dimly lit and almost empty room. She walked around inspecting the room before nodding in seeming satisfaction and stretching out on her back, laying on the rug that led all the way from the doorway to the throne in the back of the room. In specifics, she lied down next to the coffin and smiled in her comfortable position. Intrigued, Alucard walked over and looked down at her in a looming manor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e33c8ce561ec3d7fe1d659d38e2c93""What do you think your doing?" He asked with a small amount of amusement in his voice. She merely replied, "I'm gonna take me a nap. That's what." And with that, a few moments later she was already snoring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f85b98ae220904a9c84267e1d657c25"Alucard chuckled softly and walked over, sitting down in his throne and deciding to take a nap of his own. Might as well, its still day anyhow. And nobody wanted a sleep deprived and irritated Alucard on their hands. Not even Integra or Seras were prepared enough for that again anytime soon./p 


End file.
